Family values
by JediClaire
Summary: When a accident happens, you can just feel the universe change... Very AU
1. Chapter 1 Family Values

AN. My first story of 2008! My first Anime story! My first very AU story!  
Disclaimer: It's all very tragic but I do not own anything of Bleach except for a single DVD.

***

It was considered by many to be a tragedy. Nearly 12 people died in the accident, when the bus had  
turn over and fallen of the road. The dead included a mother and her three children. The father was  
said to gone insane with grief, staying at home and talking to his deceased family. Then he  
disappeared. No one had much hope that Kurosaki Isshin would return.

***

Ichigo wasn't really that upset. Sure he was dead and a ghost now, but he had always been able to  
see ghosts when he was alive and he still had Kaasan and his sisters with him. He was just worried  
about Tousan. He was talking to them again.

He never sure that his Tousan could see them or not. He knew they were there and asked Kaasan to  
keep Ichigo and his sisters inside the clinic where it was safe from the bad ghosts, the ones with white  
masks. But he would talk to himself about what he had to do. Ichigo didn't know what was going on but  
hoped Tousan would be alright.

***

It took him three months regain his powers as a shinigami. After that he wasted no time. He just hoped  
his sister wouldn't kill him. And who knows? The cute nieces and nephew might make her pause long  
enough so he could get out of the range of her Fireworks.

And that Old Man wouldn't be too pissed with him...


	2. Chapter 2 The Shiba Clan

AN. The story continues... Sequel to first chapter.  
Disclaimer: It's all very tragic but I still don't own anything of Bleach except for a single DVD. But the local Library has the first six Bleach manga available.

***

It was always a bad sign when the Shiba home, on the outskirts of the Soul Society, was quiet, without the usual yells, explosions and crashing sound that was just random background noise in these parts. It meant that something bad was about to happen to someone, and that something bad usually was the one armed, explosive and beautiful Kūkaku Shiba.

Kūkaku Shiba was at this moment looking Isshin dead in the eyes, while the rest of the reunited family was indoors, finding something to eat. "So, let me get this straight. You run off, letting us think that you were dead, like Kaien-Onisama?"

Isshin was wishing that he had stayed dead. "Well, I didn't mean-"

"And when you have children who are then in trouble, you don't ask for help, just try to sort it out by yourself!?"

"But I didn't have any way to-"

"And when you finally come home, you have the nerve to try to hide behind your children!!? Get back here and take your punishment like a man!!"

He didn't stop running for a moment, but managed to yell to his furious sister, who was rapidly catching up. "But aren't they cute? I thought you would like to see them first! They look just like their Aunt and Uncles, don't they?"

The sound made by the first firework was loud, the next deafening, but nearby the tension lifted and life continued, with many thinking 'Thank Kami she isn't mad at me!'


	3. Chapter 3 What Ichigo thinks

AN. Yet another chapter of my Bleach story. I can't seem to help myself.  
Disclaimer: It's all very tragic but I still don't own anything of Bleach except for a single DVD. But the local Library has the first six Bleach manga available.

***  
The pretty one-armed lady seemed to be angry with Tousan, but the weird man was nice. He was helping Kaasan make food and was talking about his friends and his family. His boars sounded really cool and Ichigo was about to tell him when there was BANG from outside.

When he asked what was going on, Kaasan told him that the one-armed lady was his Auntie Kūkaku, and was angry at Tousan for leaving and not telling her where he was.

It had been a weird day, with Tousan wearing old clothes and using a sword and a big sliding door appearing out of nowhere in that sweet shop that was run by that weird man with the hat and clogs. Karin and Yuzu were really tired when Tousan came home with Auntie Kūkaku.

Auntie Kūkaku acted weird, just looked at them for awhile. Then she did something weird. She gave Ichigo and his sisters a hug and told them they were all part of the Shiba clan now and she would teach him about fireworks tomorrow if he was a good boy and went to sleep straight away.

(Ichigo was no fool, he went out like a light.)

***  
I think I am a tad OC for, well, all of them. But I hope you like and I hope I improve as time goes by.


End file.
